darkscapefandomcom-20200215-history
Ashdale/Transcript
Adventure begins *the WASD or arrow keys to move the camera. *'Gudrik:' Over here! I need to talk to you. *I need to talk to you laddie/lassie (if you are slow) *I need to talk to you abut something very important, laddie/lassie. *'Player:' What's the matter? *'Gudrik:' I had a dream – a vision! The world was on fire. All of Gielinor was consumed in flames! When I awoke, I knew I had to come and get you. You're special, laddie/lassie. You have talents and abilities beyond those of ordinary folk. Gielinor needs heroes, now more than ever. That's why you have to come with me to the mainland. Once we're there, I'll guide you to places where you can put your talents to use. But before we set off, we'll need to prepare you for the journey ahead. You're going to need some food and a decent sword, for a start – that rusty old blade of yours wouldn't cut a load of bread! *'Player:' : Let's go. *'Gudrik:' Right you are, laddie/lassie. : Who are you? *'Gudrik:' Gudrik's the name. Bane of the baneful and defender of the defenceless. Proud member of the Society of Intrepid Adventurers, and three-time winner of the Beard of the Year award. : Where am I? *'Gudrik:' You take a knock to the head or something? We're in Ashdale, far from the shores of the mainland. Where else would we be? : What's the plan? *'Gudrik:' We need to prepare you for the journey to the mainland. Our destination is the harbour, but first we need to get you some food, and that means heading down to the fishing spot. *Gudrik to the fishing spot. First steps *'Gudrik:' Wait – do you hear that? Saradomin's beard! Kill it! *click the zombie to attack *(If you talk to Gudrik before attacking) *'Gudrik:' This is no time to talk! *(After defeating the first zombie) *'Gudrik:' What in the name of Armadyl's eyebrows was that about? I've never known something like that to happen in Ashdale before. *gained your first ability! You can use the Slice ability to deal more damage. *'Gudrik:' Wait a minute – did you hear that? *click the Zombie to attack. *gained a level! As you perform actions in Runescape you'll gain XP that will enhance your skills. *'Gudrik:' Well done laddie/lassie! You fought bravely. The question is – where did those creatures come from? I've never seen anything like it in Ashdale before. Something is wrong – very wrong. I'm not as young as I used to be, laddie/lassie. If there's danger coming, the task of protecting Ashdale will have to fall to you. Anyway, let's press on. For now, we'll stick with the plan of preparing you for the journey to the mainland. But we should keep an eye out for anything unusual. Fishing *'Gudrik:' Right, time to do some fishing. Here's some bait to get you started. *click the fishing spot to start fishing. *caught some fish! Most items you pick up will be stored in your backpack. *'Gudrik:' Right, let's go and cook those fish. *'Hendrik:' Saradomin's blessing upon you, my friend. *'Player:' : What are you doing? *'Hendrik:' Well I was about to do a spot of fishing, but then I heard what sounded like fighting. Is everything alright? *'Player:' There was a zombie attack. *'Hendrik:' Zombies? Is Ashdale? I've never heard anything like it! Was anyone harmed? :: Everyone's Fine :Hendrik: You came to the rescue, eh? I might have known. You always did strike me as the courageous type. Still, I've never known something like that to happen in Ashdale. Let's hope it's not a sign of worse to come. :: Everything's under control. :Hendrik: Glad to hear it. Let me know if the situation changes, won't you? : What can you tell me about this place? *'Hendrik:' Since if was founded, Ashdale has become something of a refuge, a place for people who want some peace and quiet. Let's hope it stats that way. : Saradomin? Who's that? *'Hendrik:' Saradomin is one of the beings that first brought life into Gielinor. Most of us who live in Ashdale have taken Saradomin as our patron. He stands for truth, justice, and – above all – order. : Goodbye. *'Hendrik:' Saradomin watch over you, my friend. Food and healing *'Gudrik:' Right, here we are. Find the fish in your backpack, then use the fire to cook it. *click the minnow and select use. *click the fire. *click the button to cook your fish. *Gudrik: The look nicely cooked to me! But don't eat them now – keep hold of them until you really need them. Food's the best thing for restoring health, so you should always have a little bit with you in case you get into a fight. Now let's get started on your new sword. That rusty old blade of yours isn't going to last much longer! *'Digory:' Hello there! *'Player:' : Who are you? *'Digory:' Digory Popplewell, at your service! I must say you're looking very well, my friend – very well indeed! : You seem very happy. *'Digory:' Yes - and why not? The sun is shining, the air is sweet, and the sea is as blue as a maiden's eyes. A fine time to be alive, wouldn't you say? Haha! *'Player:' There was a zombie attack! *'Digory:' Zombies? Hah, you certainly have a vivid imagination, my friend. Everyone knows you don't get things like that in Ashdale! : What are you doing? *'Digory:' What am I doing? Not very much! Doing things is very bad for your health, you know. That's why I make it a policy to do as little as possible. : Goodbye. *'Digory:' Goodbye, my friend! *'Ned:' What do you want? *'Player:' : That's not very friendly. *'Ned:' you may think you're some kind of warrior, wandering around with that sword of yours, but you don't fool me. *'Player:' I saved the villagers from a zombie attack! *'Ned:' Hah, zombies? Don't be ridiculous. There's never been anything like that in Ashdale, and there never will be! : What are you doing? *'Ned:' I'm catching fairies with an invisible net! What's it look like I'm doing? I'm sitting here by the fire trying to enjoy some peace and quiet. : Who are you? *'Ned:' Don't play the fool with me, young man/lady. You know full well who I am! There's only one Ned Swarbrick on this island, and that's me. My family has been in Ashdale since the very beginning, and don't you forget it! : Goodbye. *'Ned:' Hmph. Zombie cow *'Gudrik:' Well, what have we here? Give it a poke, will you? Just to make sure it's dead. *click the zombie cow to attack. *zombie cow dropped something! Left click the items to pick them up. *'Gudrik:' Saradomin's beard! Never in all my days have I seen anything like that. Whatever is happening here, it's more serious than I thought. It looks like you're going to need a new sword laddie/lassie – your old one is beyond repair! Let's head to the quarry so we can get the ore you need. Creating a new weapon *'Gudrik:' You're going to need some tin and some copper. Off you go! *click the copper rock to mine some ore. *click the tin rock to mine some ore. *'Gudrik:' Good, you've got everything you need. Let's head over to the smithy. *(If you attempt to mine more.) Gudrik: no time for that now! Let's make your new sword. *Quarry Overseer: Hello my friend. *Quarry Overseer: Good to see you. *Quarry Overseer: A good day for mining. *'Magda:' Greetings, child. What brings you to my humble home? *'Player:' : Who are you? *'Magda:' Magda is my name – Magda the mystic, as some call me. I see things others cannot. And I see much potential in you, my child. : What are you doing here? *'Magda:' This ruin has been my home for many years. No doubt it seems basic to you, but it serves me well, and no-one seems to mind my living here. : Can you tell me more about Ashdale? *'Magda:' Ashdale was built over 400 years ago, which is a small span compared with some of Gielinor's more ancient settlements. : Goodbye. *'Magda:' Goodbye, my child. *'Gudrik:' Right, the first thing to do is use the furnace to make a bronze bar. *click the furnace. *'Gudrik:' Very good laddie/lassie! Now use the anvil to make yourself a new sword. *click the anvil. *click the button to make your sword. *'Gudrik:' Well, look at that! It's a fine blade laddie/lassie! Now all you need to do is equip it. *click the sword to equip it. *you have equipped can be seen in the Worn Equipment Interface. Trouble in paradise *'Gudrik:' Wait a minute – did you hear that? *'Player:' It sounded like it came from the church. *'Gudrik:' Let's go! *'Sarah:' I'm glad you're here. Something weird is happening inside the church. *'Player:' Like what? *'Sarah:' I don't know. There was a sound, sort of like a thunderclap, and then the sky went all strange. It seems to be focused on the church. *'Player:' Don't worry, I'll deal with it. *'Sarah:' You're going in there? I always said you were two sandwiches short of a picnic. Just be careful, okay? *'Player:' I will. *'Sarah:' Good luck. *'Gudrik:' Prepare yourself, laddie/lassie – something tells me we've got a fight ahead of us. *gained another ability! The kick ability will allow you to stun your target. *'Gudrik:' Let's get her. *'Morwenna:' *Can you not feel my power. *It is useless to resist. *Hahahaha! *No! It can't be. How did you ... *'Gudrik:' Well that was a fight to remember! You fought bravely, laddie/lassie, and you did me proud. I'm sure the townspeople will want to thank you for what you've done. Meet me at the harbour when you're ready to set off for the mainland. Saying goodbyes *'Digory:' Three cheers for the hero of Ashdale! *'Player:' : The hero of Ashdale? *'Digory:' Yes indeed – after all, you saved us from that awful witch! I must admit, I never thought anything like that would happen here, but I'm glad you were on hand to help, my friend! : You seem very happy. *'Digory:' Well, yes – and why not? The sun is shining, the air is sweet, and everyone is safe and sound – thanks to you! : Goodbye. *'Digory:' Goodbye, my friend! *'Sarah:' Looks like you saved the day. *'Player:' (all responses give same reaction) : Thanks, rhubarb face. : Thanks apple face. : Thanks, monkey features. *'Sarah:' Hah, good one. So what's next for the hero of Ashdale? *'Player:' I'm going to the mainland. *'Sarah:' Oh, so you're leaving us? What a relief. Ah, you know I'm only joking. Truth is, I'll miss you. It won't be the same without you around. *'Player:' What about you? *'Sarah:' Some people are born for greatness, pumpkin head. The rest of us have to play the hand we're dealt. For you, the future lies over the sea, far from Ashdale. But I'll always be here if you want to come and visit. *'Player:' Goodbye. *'Sarah:' Bye for now. *'Hendrik:' Well done, my friend. You showed true courage. *'Player:' : It was nothing. *'Hendrik:' You are both brave and humble, my friend, and it is to your credit. : I couldn't have done it without Gudrik. *'Hendrik:' Gudrik is as brave as he is strong. Ashdale owes both of you a debt of gratitude. : The evil old crone didn't stand a chance. *'Hendrik:' Hah, I'm sure! It just goes to show that underestimating your enemy can be deadly. I hope you never make the same mistake. : Do you have any fishing bait? *'Hendrik:' Of course – here you go. Let me know if you need any more. *(Hands you 10 bait) *'Ned:' Hello. *'Player:' : Hello yourself. *'Ned:' Alright, alright, don't get too familiar. You might have saved the town, but you should still show your elders the proper respect. : What are you doing? *Repeats from above. : Who are you? *Repeats from above. : Goodbye. *Repeats Departure *'Gudrik:' This boat will take us to the mainland. Just use the gangplank to climb aboard. *'Player:' : I'm ready to leave. : There's something I'd like to ask first. *'Gudrik:' Alright, laddie/lassie – fire away. *'Player:' :: Actually, I'm ready to leave. :Gudrik: Just climb aboard the boat. I'll be right behind you. :: Can you tell me more about Morwenna the Cruel? :Gudrik: She was an evil necromancer who terrorized Gielinor during the Fourth Age. She died hundreds of years ago ... but someone must have brought her back. As for why she came here, I think it might have something to with the fact that I, sort of ... plundered her tomb, back in my adventuring days. Hey, don't look at me like that! How was I to know she'd come back from the dead? :: How did you lose your arm? *'Gudrik:' It happened year ago. I was exploring the Kharidian Desert and accidentally disturbed a kalphite hive. Vicious wee blighters, those kalphites. They swarmed me, and – well, you can see the result for yourself. It makes opening jars a challenge, I can tell you that. :: What's our next move? *'Gudrik:' We defeated Morwenna the Cruel and equipped you for the journey ahead. All that's left to do is board the boat for the mainland. Taverley *'Gudrik:' This is Taverley, the westernmost province of the kingdom of Asgarnia. My house is just a short way from here. Let's go! *Right, the first think I need to do is give you this. It's a contact gem. *It'll allow you to talk to me even when I'm far away.